


Put it together and what have you got?

by elbatross



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Based on a Tumblr Post, Birds, Catboys & Catgirls, Charles You Slut, Crossdressing Kink, DoFP Verse, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humiliation kink, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Strip Tease, non-slavery ownership of said cat and dog people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from tumblr that have been inspired by posts or fanart. Some of them are SFW, others the total opposite. It'll be marked in the notes for each chapter as to which is what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angry Birds and Tired Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> SFW chapter: based on a post about a baby duck and owl. Aesc said something about Erik being a grumpy owlet, so it happened.

Baby owlets weren’t meant to be on the ground, or motherless, and they especially weren’t supposed to be near dangerous ponds when it was a fact that they weren't capable of swimming. Erik was aware of all of these facts, but he couldn’t help the first two. After all, it was that damned bald eagle with his stupid dark plumed head. What kind of bald eagle even had to look like that? Erik swore that it was just a tactic he’d been using to ambush little owl nests in the daytime under the guise of a papa owl.

He’d get him back, he swore. Erik didn’t take lightly to being knocked out of his home and orphaned in one go, which was why he was going to stake out the pond until Shaw came around to catch his next meal. The sun shimmered off the ripples of the water and right into Erik’s eyes. He squinted and gave a disgruntled hoot.

Man, he hated the daytime. An owl’s place was as a nocturnal predator. His intended prey should have at least learned how to adapt to his sleeping schedule in this instance! Still, Erik had to stay awake, because a fox could show up at any moment to gobble him down whole before he could achieve his goals. He was going to pluck every dark feather from Shaw’s shiny head, and then he’d really be a bald eagle. The thrill of the thought drew a triumphant hoot from him, but his glee only lasted until there was a rustling from a nearby bush.

“Wh-whoooooooo’s there?!” Erik was knocked back onto his tail feathers in his shock, wielding his little talons. He wasn’t very big, but that didn’t mean his talons weren’t as razor sharp as his mother’s. “If you don’t come out right now, I’ll…I’ll squish you like a mouse! I’m an owl, I can kill a mouse, so you better watch out!” Well, maybe that wasn’t entirely true just yet, but whatever was in the bush didn’t know that yet. Maybe it would run away at the sound of his mighty call. He hooted again, fluffing out to appear bigger.

Erik hardly expected a cute little duckling to peek out from the blades of grass. A bright yellow, blue eyed, wiggly tail and waddling duckling that seemed to zero in on him and rush to his side with excitement.

“Oh wow, you’re just a little thing! You sound so much bigger!” The duckling started to quack rapidly, nudging at him with his bill. Erik gently closed his talons over it to keep him quiet, and when he thought he’d shut up, he let go. “Why are you out right now and not in a nest? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” 

“I’m hunting,” he spat. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“But you aren’t old enough to hunt yet. My friend Hank’s an owl and he’s your age and can’t hunt. He’s a bigger species, even.”

“Well, I’m just a very special owlet. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a bald eagle to catch.” Erik spread his wings to take off, trying to seem impressive in front of the duckling. He figured that if he looked like he was going to take off, the duck would take his leave and let Erik get back to business. Instead, the duck watched him intently, fascinated by the sight of such a young owl being able to fly. Erik hooted curses under his breath. “Well?”

“Aren’t you going to fly?”

“I can’t do it if you’re watching.” Erik flapped his wings once, and when the duck turned his head, he started to hop off. An amused series of quacks stopped him in his tracks.

“I knew it! You can’t really fly, you just wanted to seem tough.” He ceased his quacks and waddled over to Erik, resting his head on top of the owlet’s and causing him to hoot in protest. He was warm with a little fluttery heart, Erik noted. The sound of a heartbeat and the press of another body next to his reminded him of how sleepy he really was at this time of day, and a cloud that was passing by overhead provided just enough darkness to calm him marginally. “It’s okay to be sleepy, little owl, it’s almost time for me to have a nap too. You can join me and my sister in our nest. She’s a gosling, and we’re orphans too. I’m Charles, and I’d be happy to make sure you’re not alone if you’d just tell me your name. Please?”

The prospect of a warm nest and nestlings to huddle with while he slept was tempting, even if it was a little dangerous. He couldn’t trust this duckling to be able to protect himself, let alone two other baby birds. Even a gosling, with their potential aggression in later years, wouldn’t be able to fend for all of them. They’d need some sort of protection if Shaw came around to snatch up easy prey, and if he just so happened to be there napping, he could be a hero and take Shaw down. All it took was agreeing to going with the nice duckling named Charles. He hooted once, eyes narrowed as the duckling’s head started to get heavier on his.

“I’m Erik. Don’t fall asleep on me before we get back to your nest and we have a deal.”


	2. Leave it all on the floor tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter: [garnetquyen](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/post/45521849712/suit-tie-justin-timberlake-ft-jay-z-imagines) posted this beautiful artwork of Erik in a suit and tie with the lyrics to the song "Suit and Tie" on it, then captioned it with something about Erik singing to Charles. Seeing as this was right in the middle of writing the WNTW verse, my mind took it as as prompt. Modern AU, warning that there's some singing in this.

Charles had the most infectious giggle Erik had ever heard, especially after a couple of drinks and a night at one of those fancy suit and tie restaurants they both loved. The sweet bubble of joy that bled through his usual barriers from Charles's telepathy nearly caused him to start laughing, but he held back when he caught the tail end of a catchy little tune from Charles's retreating thoughts. Erik flashed him amischievous smile, swaying only slightly as he pushed Charles to sit down in his favorite wing back chair in the study. 

_"Can I show you a few things?"_ His voice was low and soft, the words almost purred out rather than sung. He kept a tight watch on his thoughts as he formulated a course of action, parting Charles's legs with one of his own. Lust andcuriositycurled around the parts of his mind that he allowed to remain unguarded. He blocked Charles out when the man started to use his own magnetism to tug at the zip of his suit pants.

"I'd enjoy that. Do continue." Charles sat up in his chair and patiently waited for Erik to continue with the song, fingers tapping at the inside of his thigh. He gasped when Erik's finger slipped into the knot of his tie and winked before pulling it undone in a swift motion.

_"I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good lookin',"_ The tie hung loose around his neck and his eyes met Charles's as he offered the image of what might follow his impending performance. A glimpse of himself draped over the shorter man in far less clothing made Charles lick at his lips and his pupils dilate.  _"Going out so hot, just like an oven. And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it..."_ Erik crowded himself between Charles's legs, reaching down to follow the lines of the tendon's in his neck with a finger. Charles sighed out a breathy laugh when Erik's hand pulled away in an instant as if he'd been burned, reaching out to touch Erik in return. He frowned when Erik stepped back and furrowed his brow at the incoming teasing thoughts. The next few lines or so of the song were little more than a drunken mumble, but Charles forgave Erik for his mistakes by the time the hook came around.

_"As long as I've got my suit and tie,"_ he began, the loose tie on his neck pulled off and dropped to the floor, _"I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight."_ He shrugged off his jacket, letting it join the tie as he worked opening his shirt. _"And you got fixed up to the nines,"_ Erik sang as if he was merely explaining to Charles why he'd decided to perform an impromptu strip tease. Charles giggled once again, nodding in approval. _"Let me show you a few things."_

"I believe you're already doing a spectacular job of that," he murmured. Erik never seemed this comfortable when they were a few sheets to the wind, but then again he'd had a little more to drink that night than Charles. To ensure that Erik wouldn't lose his nerve if someone decided to burst in, he made the suggestion that the door be locked just in case. Without a pause in his progress with his shirt buttons, Erik willed the lock  to click into place and smiled down at Charles proudly. "You've gotten very good with that."

"Thank you." His shirt was finally opened and pulled out from his slacks, left of the floor to add to the growing pile of clothing. Erik lowered himself into Charles's lap, his knees framing Charles's hips. _"Love is swinging in the air tonight, let me show you a few things. Let me-"_

_"Stop,";_ Charles interrupted, cupping a palm over Erik's crotch and giving a light squeeze. A wicked grin flashed onto his face when Erik groaned above him, allowing his other hand to reach round to grab a handful of ass.  _"Let me get a good look at it."_ Obediently, Erik sat still as Charles worked his pants open and pushed his briefs down to rest under his balls, his cock half hard already. Charles nudged his thumb just under the crown to rub along the vein.  _"So think, now I know why they call it a fatty."_ He kissed the center of Erik's chest, thumbing at the tip of Erik's cock to smooth the precome that had already started to well up. The words once again were lost to mumbling, this time the blame falling on Charles as they slipped out between soft suckles and nibbles. Erik thrust into his hand, mentally attempting to coax Charles into letting him go so he could fetch the lube. He was startled when Charles shifted them off the chair and onto the floor, flipping their positions when Erik moved from his lap. Before he could start to pose a question, Charles laid on top of Erik and latched his lips to the spot behind his ear. Erik trembled, sighing in relief when Charles reached down to open his own pants and grind his freed cock against Erik's.

"Charles..." He brought up a hand to tangle in Charles's hair, hips canting up unsteadily. The mental reverberation of pleasure made him pant for more.

_"My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic. And you're all mine,"_ Charles whispered, biting Erik's earlobe, _"tonight."_ Erik moaned when Charles's lips trailed town to his pulse to leave marks on his long neck, grinding up desperately. The iron poker by the fireplace started to wilt and curl with each roll of hips that brought them closer to their climax.

"Get up here and kiss me," Erik growled, tugging Charles's hair with urgency until he finally allowed Erik to part his lips with his tongue. He pressed closer against Erik, bucked his hips at just the right angle, and projected the sensation Erik finishing inside him. Erik could feel the stretch and heat within himself, rough thrusts and a final release enough to make his toes curl and hole tighten against an imaginary girth as he came. Charles chuckled and kissed Erik through his orgasm, rutting against him until he reached his own climax. They laid on the floor together, Erik petting Charles without much thought as he hummed out what he couldn't remember of the rest of the song.

_"Let me show you a few things, show you a few things...about love,"_ he managed, smiling sluggishly as Charles kissed him under his jaw while still wearing his suit and tie.


	3. Rat Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Chapter: This fandom has a thing for rats and fairy tales, and I couldn't help remembering this story I'd once heard about a mouse who sang about her sweetheart as she did tasks to prove that she'd make a good wife for him. Upon further research, I found that it was[ finnish in origin](http://zeluna.net/finnish-fairy-tales-theforestbride.html) and had to make it a fic. Everyone's still mutants, and just assume that the father is the CIA agent.
> 
> (If you'd rather I delete this chapter and make this a separate work for some reason or another, let me know. I really wasn't sure where to put it since I had Chilled wrapping up soon and I didn't want to add three entire works to my archive when this was so short but longer than the ficlets)

Once, there was a man who had two sons. He'd adopted the boys from some very unfortunate situations and raised them as his own, passing on his own family traditions to them. They were very special children with very ambitious personalities, so he allowed them to tend to their own small trees in his yard to prove how responsible they could be. When the boys reached twenty four and eighteen respectively, he sat them down outside at the bench in front of their trees.

"Sebastian, Erik, I've sat you down today to talk to you about marriage. You're both finally of age to choose your partner, but in this family we have a tradition. You've both proven that you'll make fine husbands who can provide for your families in the way you've taken such good care of your trees, so now we have to see if that's been enough to choose a wife. I'll tell you how this works. Now, to find your partner, you're going to have to-"

"-chop down our tree and go to where it points. Whomever has the best potential spouse will get the family riches for their own. We know that, Father," Sebastian interrupted. Erik snorted, unimpressed with his brother's disrespect for their father. Even if he already knew the tradition, he knew that their father enjoyed giving lectures on the history, and he liked hearing about it. While he wasn't the most patient person, he took pride in having more of the virtue than his brother.

"Yes, that's right. Well, Sebastian, if you're so eager to get on with it, then take the axe and chop down your tree." The father handed his eldest son the axe and watched him throw and catch it a few times to collect the energy it exerted as it fell. The spectacle never ceased to amaze him, and when Sebastian directed that energy into chopping down the tree with a single blow his face lit up with joy. Sebastian had been smart while raising his tree, nudging it at the root each day and practicing cutting down trees so that they fell at certain angles in preparation for the occasion. When his tree fell, it pointed straight towards the Frost residence and left no doubt as to where it was aimed. He smiled triumphantly.

"Very good!" He clapped his hand on Sebastian's shoulder proudly, then took the axe and held it up for Erik. "Now it's your turn, Erik." He watched the axe float over to his youngest at the slightest twitch of Erik's fingers. As extraordinary as Sebastian's ablities were, Erik's had been useful around the house and in the garden to move tools or stir pots. His tree had been tenderly cared for and stood straight and tall, however Erik lacked practice in cutting with anything larger than a knife. He hurled the blade of the axe at the tree and it fell with one clean slice.

As much as he'd hoped that it would fall towards town so that he could have his choice, the tree directed him towards the forest.

"You'd better hope that there's a handsome bear or beautiful fox in those woods to bring back, Erik."

"I'll find someone," he spat back. "Have fun trying your luck at diamond cutting." Erik let his father hug him before setting off into the forest to find whatever sweetheart he might discover.

Erik wandered for hours before he finally came across a cottage. His feet were sore, he was hungry, and he'd started to lose all hope in finding someone to marry here. The cottage came as a blessing, somewhere for him to rest with someone inside that he could convince to wed him. No matter who they were, he was going to propose as soon as he'd entered the door. Erik swung the door open.

"Marry me."

_'As wonderful as that would be, I'd rather my future husband not nearly smush me beneath his boot.'_ Erik could feel a telepath in his head, stepping back in confusion. How could he almost step on another mutant? _'Ah, I'm down here. Could you kneel? I'd like to get a better look at your face._ Still puzzled, Erik kneeled and waited. He was surprised to see a dark brown rat with white paws and belly climbing up his arms to rest in his open palm.

"A mouse?"

"Why yes."

"A _talking rat?_ "

"Yes," the mouse squeaked. "A talking, telepathic rat. Or Charles, if you'd like something shorter. If I gathered the information correctly, you're Erik and you'd like to marry me." He put his little paws on his face. "They answer is obviously yes. You're a little rough looking, but I think a little cleaning up can fix that." Charles's bright blue eyes sparkled as he admired Erik.

"But you're just a rat. A special rat, but a rat all the same. I can't marry a rat, Charles." Erik sighed as Charles patted his palm comfortingly.

"I might be a rat, but as you pointed out, I'm quite special. Just pet me, you'll see." The skeptical man ran his fingers along the fur of Charles's fuzzy belly, surprised at how sleek and soft it was. "It's like velvet on a nice coat." Charles proudly puffed out his chest.

"See, Erik? I'm a little more than you expected to find in the forest." As Erik continued to pet him, Charles began to sing and project images of a handsome young prince dancing with Erik. When Erik had to leave, he shook Charles's little paw and promised to return the next day. His father was pleased to see him so happy.

"Tell me about your spouses to be, boys."

"Emma has flowing blond hair," Sebastian boasted. "What about your bear, Erik? How sharp are his claws?"

"Charles is small and has a velvet coat," he simply stated. "And a regal accent." His brother grimaced.

"You don't have to lie, Erik. I doubt you went into the forest and found a prince to marry."

"I'm not. He's easy to tuck into my jacket should he get cold, and when he's happy he sings and projects. Seems like my luck has lead me to a telepath just as well as your skill has." Erik held back a smug smile as their father served dinner.

"If that's the case, I'd like to see just what your telepaths can do. Memorize the taste of the bread you're eating for dinner and have them make a loaf better than mine, then bring the results to me when you return in the evening."

"Yes Father," they answered. Now Erik was worried, for no matter how special of a rat Charles was, he wasn't sure he could bake a loaf of bread all on his own. His father baked the best bread in the surrounding area. The next day he returned to Charles's cottage and sat in a chair at the table to groan.

"What's the matter, Erik?" Charles rested his paws over Erik's knuckle.

"Look, you're really nice and all, but I don't think you'll live up to my father's expectations. I need someone who can make bread better than this," he stopped to project the taste of his father's bread to Charles, then went on, "and you're just a rat. I doubt that even a telepathic rat can manage making a loaf of bread." The rat put his paws on his hips, twitching his whiskers with annoyance.

"Just because I'm a little rat doesn't mean I can't make a loaf of bread better than that. Watch this." He touched his temple and closed his eyes in concentration until a gang of animals made their way through the door. "Ah, there you are! Bring me the finest grains of wheat, the best berries, the crunchiest nuts, and the tastiest spices and sugars you can find, then wash up and and meet back here. Hurry!" They scampered off and returned to clean up, some grinding the wheat for flour and others cracking nutshells. Erik watched with wonder as every creature heeded Charles's instructions until there were two loaves in the oven.

"Color me impressed, Charles."

"Well, every darling must have a way to provide for their spouse. This is my way of providing for you." When the loaves were finished, one was wrapped up and the other sliced up and divided among the inhabitants of the house. Erik shared his slice with Charles, marveling at how flavorful the bread had turned out. _'Will it be good enough?'_

_'Yes, Charles. It's wonderful.'_ Erik stroked Charles's fur as the rat started to sing, this time adding a court of people in a castle to watch them dance when he conjured up his projection. "Exceptional. You'll be my darling Charles, and soon we'll be wed." He bent his head to kiss the top of Charles's, cute whiskers twitching with delight. "I'll be off now, but I'll return tomorrow to see you. Thank you and your friends for your hard work."

Sebastian's loaf sat on the table next to his, nearly as pretty and half as fragrant as Erik's own. Their father sliced the hulls off and buttered them, then sampled Sebastian's first.

"What wonderful bread young Emma has baked! Thick and filling with a wonderful crust, only slightly better than my own." Sebastian didn't inform him that Emma's family had bought the bread from a young baker in town and warmed it up to pass off as something from her home. "I almost have no room left to try what Erik's Charles has created, but he did do all this work in the forest, so I must." As he bit into Charles's bread, his eyes began to water. He devoured the slice and cut off three more, one for each son and another for himself. The eldest sampled his share, sneering.

"How could this be? Where does one find such spices in the woods? This bread is almost like a dessert!" Sebastian eyed Erik warily.

"Charles has many friends, all of whom are special and have resources. He has them bring him the finest ingredients and in return he rewards them with the fruits of their collective labors." Erik chewed his bread thoughtfully as he reflected on the way Charles had given orders. Were his human, he would have made a lovely scholar.

"Just like a prince," their father exclaimed. "He must be a rich man to be able to do such a thing and to be able to offer such fine bread. Why, with his wealth, the farm could grow and be able to provide for many more people. But bread is not enough to prove that, nor will your spouses be able to keep you warm solely by fattening you up. Tomorrow, I would like to have a sample of their finest weaving, something that will keep you cool in the summer but warm in the winter. Now go rest and leave me to the rest of this bread." Again, Erik was worried about Charles's ability to pass the next test. He'd never known a rat to be able to do more than nibble on fabric, much less weave.

Charles rushed to see him when he returned the next day, excitement projecting off of him in waves. His bright blue eyes shone as he took his place on Erik's shoulder and nudged him with his nose, the whiskers tickling Erik's cheek. Even so, his excitement settled when he saw how dejected Erik seemed.

"What's the matter, darling? Was the bread not up to standard?" He reached out a paw to stroke Erik's sideburn.

"No, the bread was a huge success, but now my father wants me to bring home some of your weaving. I need a sample of something that will be sturdy, stay warm in the winter but cool in the summer, and it needs to be done today. You're wonderful, Charles, but I doubt that a rat can find the material he needs and be able to fashion something out of it in a day." Charles squeaked out some chuckles.

"My friend, an ordinary rat wouldn't be able to, but you forget that I have friends. Let me just call them, or better yet I'll ask them to bring the finest flax and help me craft something with it. Why don't you sit and have a snack. There are still leftovers from yesterday." Once again, Charles put his paw to his temple and telepathically communicated with all of his friends as Erik finished off the rest of the nuts and berries from the previous day.

One by one, the creatures returned with bundles of flax and waited around as the largest one spun it. He was a great furry thing, more humanoid than all but Erik and far more shy. When he had finished, Charles took the thread and started to weave and sing. The song was enough to soothe everyone in the room to sleep as he worked, each dreaming of the fantastic wedding that would be between Erik and a handsome prince. Erik wasn't sure where Charles was in the dream, but the prince seemed to make him just as happy. After the cloth was finished, Charles packed the strong and sheer sheet into one of the little nutshells left over from snack time and slipped it into Erik's breast pocket. He laid a second sheet over his friends, then woke Erik.

"It's finished, darling. Run along home to your father and show him my work. Just hand him the nut in your pocket and all will be fine. No need to fret, just return to me tomorrow." It was Charles's turn to kiss Erik, a little lick to his cheek. Erik flushed and said his goodbyes, then returned home. He was nervous to see what Charles had created, wondering if it would be good enough for his father. Sebastian had a sheet made of the finest cotton in the land, bought from a traveling salesman and passed off once again as Emma's handiwork. Their father praised him.

"So what have you brought us, Erik? Surely your prince isn't willing to prick his fingers attempting to make something better," Sebastian said. Erik dropped his head and handed over the nut, listening to his brother laugh as his father opened it. Inside was the sheet, light enough to fit into a nutshell while still being able to provide protection from the cold with it's tight weaving.

"Such fine workmanship, if not a little vulgar. Maybe this is a promise for your marriage bed, Erik. Still, it is fit for a prince and useful enough for a peasant. Your Charles is a man worth meeting. In fact, why don't you both bring your future spouses around tomorrow?"

"Yes, Father," the sons responded. Erik dreaded what Sebastian might say about his lover being a rat, but Charles was his and he loved him no matter who or what he was. He'd just have to settle with bring home a mutant rat. The next morning, Erik fashioned an engagement ring out of some of the old metal in their barn, making it shine and engraving it with little rats all over after it had been formed into the shape of a crown. Charles wouldn't be able to wear such a thing on his fingers for he was much too small, but if everyone was expecting him to bring home a little prince then a little prince Charles would be. He made his way to Charles's cottage with the ring in his pocket, surprised to see that Charles's friends were ready when he arrived. Just as he had when they'd first met, Erik got to his knees when Charles approached him.

"Good morning, my darling," he greeted, holding out the ring for Charles. "This is for you. We're meeting my father today, and they're under the impression that you're some sort of prince. Even if you aren't, you're a prince to me, and that's what counts." Charles marveled at the ring, putting it on his head. The little crown suited the rat perfectly.

"Thank you, Erik. I'm sure that I'll make a wonderful impression with this. Just give me a moment to ready myself, and then we'll go." He returned to the huddle of creatures at the table as they worked on something, Erik soon finding it to be a carriage made of a pumpkin and lead by squirrels. His smaller friends were footmen and a coachman, while a small raven and dragonfly rested on top to keep watch. The blue creature had no place to be due to his big size, and instead took his place beside Erik as a guide as they walked. On their way to Erik's farm as they made their way over a bridge, they came across Sebastian. He was cross.

"I see you've got a magic pumpkin and a big blue mutant. Is that what you're taking home to father? Ha! He'll think you've lost it, Erik. Look at him, a foolish old man who's raised one son who can't even bring home a bride and another who wants to marry a beast. Where is your little Charles, hmm?" He overturned the pumpkin, sending all but Charles into the water below. The mutant beside him roared, pummeling into Sebastian before being thrown in himself.

"Stop!" Charles cried, trying to penetrate Sebastian's mind to stop him. He wasn't strong enough, however, his little rat brain unable to summon the power to control a fully grown man. He watched in horror as Sebastian picked Erik up by the throat and tossed him over the bridge, then jumped in after him in an attempt to save him. For hours, Erik was out cold, and when he woke he searched everywhere for his little rat.

"My brother must have killed him, stomped him flat beneath his boot. My Charles, he's gone." Erik tried to swallow down his sadness, sitting up to fight off the dizziness until he was pushed down by a firm hand to rest in a warm lap. The ring he'd made for Charles was on one of the hand's short fingers, drawing his attention upwards to see who'd been caring for him. Bright blue eyes met his, and the man's red lips curled into a smile.

"Hello, Erik," that familiar accent cooed. "You hit your head pretty hard, but Hank took care of it. You remember him, big blue guy?" Erik looked, finding that there was a nearly naked man with prehensile feet some distance away being prodded at by two women, one blue and the other with tattoos in the pattern of dragonfly wings. There was also a lovely carriage nearby with five bay horses and three young men tending to them. Erik didn't care, however, still enraptured with the man holding his head. Soft brown hair that was still damp from water curled at his ears and a lovely flush brightened his cheeks.

"Charles, you really are a prince."

"I never said I wasn't. It was a curse, Erik, and only rage and serenity you brought with you could break the curse. The peace you felt whenever I was near mixed with the anger your brother had seeing you with someone that made him throw you into the river caused me to jump in, and once I hit the water, I changed back. Hopefully you can accept me in this form as well, otherwise I might have to leave you for your unsavory preferences." Charles aided Erik in sitting up more slowly, then in standing and getting into the carriage. His fingers intertwined with Erik's and their lips met for a sweet kiss. Erik was entirely sure that this was his Charles, the darling little rat from the cottage in the woods, especially now that this face matched the one from the projections. His father hardly recognized him when they parked in front of the house, but when Erik got out and offered Charles a helping hand, his brother's jaw dropped.

"B-but you were bringing home a rat! Where'd you find a prince?" Erik shook his head and smiled, allowing Charles to kiss his cheek and flutter his lashes in a charming display.

_'You have your tricks, I have mine,'_ Charles projected to Sebastian. _'Maybe you should learn a little kindness before you try your hand at courting Miss Frost again. It's unfortunate that she's played you at your own game and humiliated you in front of your family, but maybe that'll teach you not to be so greedy.'_ He allowed himself to be examined and questioned by Erik's father before they were given the blessing to wed. Charles mentally stroked at the tendrils of affection Erik sent his way, unable to wait for their wedding for much longer. They changed at Erik's home into fine clothing Charles had the others fetch from his home, then rode back with Erik's father to the woods.

Instead of there being a cottage this time, there was a great mansion with plenty of rooms for all of Charles's friends and Erik's family. The two were wed in the ballroom with the entire town in attendance save for his brother, who'd stomped off to make his own living alone and miserable somewhere. The farm grew in productivity under Erik's expert care, providing for their town as Charles instructed the children in basic education. Their life was good and their friends plentiful, and when the young men and women in their care were old enough to marry, they were sure to use the method that had brought them together to help them choose their spouses.

(Although, someone should have warned them that it was only Erik's goodness that had made that possible. Fate would have it that the two eldest boys, Armando and Alex, had trees with branches that had tangled together and fell into an arrow that pointed them to one another. Hank's fell towards Charles's sister Raven, and poor Sean nearly cried that he'd be destined to marry an empty bread box until he discovered that hiding behind the box was one starving knight by the name of Moira. The others, like Erik, were sent on great adventures in search of their partners, and even when they were old and grey Erik and Charles watched on proudly.)


	4. For the love of a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Chapter: Based on this really cute story about [a dog in love with a cat that prompts its owner to do something about the plants in her neighbor's window.](http://buzzfeed.tumblr.com/post/48045124162/this-dog-was-unable-to-gaze-at-his-beloved-cat-due). I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about Pala's cute Erik and Charles animals. Guest starring some Young Avengers as owners, because Kate Bishop seems like she can handle Dogneto.

Erik was a good dog, so good that he'd wager all of his treats for the week that he was the best on the block. His ears stood taller than any other and his growls were the most intimidating, making him an excellent guard dog. Being that he was such a good dog, he thought he deserved only the best view of the entire neighborhood so that he could do his job properly.

That meant that the damn plants had to go, even if he had to take them out himself. He barked, and growled, and dug, but still they remained. If the plants in bay window across the street weren't moved soon, he was going to have to be a very bad dog and hop the fence. Seeing that cat, Charles, was just that important. Unlike most of the other dogs in the area, Erik preferred cats to his own kind. They didn't seek him out for attention unless it was time for a nap or they were hungry kittens, and even then that wasn't often. But Charles was so much different.

Erik howled in frustration, glancing out the window. The plants were still there, and just behind them he could spot the white tip of a fluffy tail. He howled again, the tail stilling for a moment before disappearing. That tease.

Charles was the love of Erik's life, and every animal on the block from the pigeons to the moss ball down the street knew. They had met briefly when they were little, Erik just a clumsy pup who hadn't yet grown into his paws and Charles no more than a fluffball with big blue button eyes. He could still remember the tiny mews of, "Hello ,hello, you're so big and warm may I nap with you?" that followed a series of curious pawings and ended in the two of them inhabiting a laundry basket full of warm towels. From then on, Charles had always napped, played, and bathed in the window facing Erik's house, and Erik watched on protectively. The neighborhood could only stay safe as long as Charles was visible, because any danger that could occur would only be a threat to the most valuable treasure in the area. Charles was that treasure, now hidden away instead of being put on display for the entire world to see his glory.

"Erik! Quiet down, we'll go for a walk later. I've still got stuff to do." His owner poked his head in through the door in time to catch Erik whining and staring forlornly out the window. "Ohhh...I told Tommy that putting those there would probably drive you nuts. Hey, it'll be okay." His master kneeled down to scratch behind his ears, but Erik did his best to remain stoic as possible. He fought twitching his ears and rolling onto his back to be comforted, because now wasn't the time for a belly rub. Charles was in danger! Erik growled softly, bearing his teeth at the plants when he saw a soft little white snout with a pink nose pop from between the leaves to nibble at them. His Charles was so close and wanted to get to him too, but the plants! He barked out an encouragement to Charles, then whined after wondering if the leaves might be poisonous. One never knew, a plant on the block already tried to kill humans on a daily basis.

"That bad, huh?" His human patted his head again and walked off, leaving Erik upset and huffy. So much for being dog's best friend, he thought, starting to pace in front of the window. Next time he went out to potty, he would get out and try to coach Charles in escaping from the clutches of those evil plants. He sighed and flopped down, glancing back at his owner when she returned with a piece of paper that had human marks on it along with his leash, which she clipped on to Erik's collar. "Let's go for a walk. I have to take this to Tommy's, and maybe if you're lucky you'll see Charlie. Come on, Erik."

Erik jumped up at the mention of Charles and drug his master out the door, almost running across the street until she reigned him back in. He pawed at the railing and pressed his nose to the window, woofing for Charles to come to the window. Cats were notorious for pushing stuff off of ledges or squirming between them to sit in their favorite spots, but Charles must have been a very good boy, Erik thought, because he hadn't done that yet. Were his master ever to try putting up plants so he couldn't see his cat, he'd have to take the scolding for chewing them up. While he was too distracted to notice, Master Kate taped the paper to Charles's owner's door with a smile.

"Alright, we're going for a run now. You can see Charles later, I promise. If you're a very good boy, I'll even take you to get ice cream." Erik turned to look at her, conflicted. Ice cream was a rare treat, but to have it pitted against searching for his beloved broke his little canine heart. He took one last look at the window and barked, following after her and looking back every step of the way. He had to try again when he wasn't where her attentions were focused. Even if he hated being at the mercy of a human's orders, his human was usually kind enough to work with him towards achieving his greater goals, so he had to at least give her some respect and be a moderately good dog. He hated making Charles have to wait, but it was all he could do in the moment.

They returned from their walk and treats later that day to find that the plants were no longer in the window. Erik rushed to the bars on the window as soon as he could see they were clear, hardly noticing his master had let go of his leash until he was there. That didn't matter, though, because inside was his beautiful Charles. Their noses pressed against the glass to touch, Erik huffing with exhaustion and excitement as he listened for Charles's pleased purring that welcomed his presence. On the window above them in human marks were words, but he couldn't read them. He assumed that it probably said something like, "Charles the Treasured Cat is protected by the Great and Mighty Erik the Dog," but even if it didn't, he trusted that the statement had to be a truth anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of headcanon for me that Charles would be a ragdoll cat because they have big blue eyes, fluffy fur, and love people. Erik is of course a chocolate doberman, all bark until they find something or someone they love and then they melt into a big puddle of mush.


	5. For the love of a cat (Cat's Tongue remix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter: So [Marimo](http://4xontuesdays.tumblr.com/post/48126776051/hahaha-i-run-such-a-quality-fanart-blog-guys-im) made this post that went along with the previous prompt about the dog and cat only with James and Michael as Erik and Charles's owners and somehow I got it into my head that Charles needed to be a catboy. The art is sort of NSFW but I can assure you that the last panel sums up why it wrote it. Plot here is that Michael is sick of perverts looking in on his cat and Erik is upset because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pets work as such in this universe: they're kind of spliced beings, and while they do need to be socialized like humans they grow up pretty fast and have animal like tendencies. It's most likely that Erik and Charles were orphans/abandoned and so James and Michael adopted them. So they're sort of in that young adult stage. More like kids than slaves or whatnot.

Michael's cat was, well, _very open_ when it came to bathing. It's was just a thing that some cats did, but he was pretty sure that Charles had an ulterior motive behind spreading his legs wide open to lick himself clean in the middle of the day right where everyone could see him in the window. He'd seen neighbors passing by to get a peek of pink tongue on pink skin and short but sturdy fingers keeping himself steady while cleaning. It was indecent! Even he couldn't deny that he had a good looking cat, but he wasn't going to lend him out like other people did with their pets just to fulfill their sick fantasies. 

Not that he wasn't already sort of doing that himself. There was no particular reason that he had a cat who looked like his best friend and neighbor, James. None at all. That wasn't at all the reason he became uncomfortable watching Charles stretch to lap at his belly button and lower, nor was it the reason he got angry whenever people mistook his pet for the lovely Scotsman across the street when clearly they had differing accents (never mind that Charles did a damn good impression of him as a cute party trick). Anyhow, his problem was with other people thrusting their perverted fantasies onto his cat, and it had to stop before James found out. He was at risk of discovering Michael's dirty little secret for one simple reason: James's dog.

Erik was a Doberman Pinscher, tall and lean with attentive ears and auburn hair. Michael remembered when James brought him home and how strange it was to see a dog that looked so much like himself. He also remembered the way the dog eyed Charles whenever his tail swished a certain way or if he innocently mewed and purred and brushed himself against his owner while watching the dog watch him. It was bad enough that Charles seemed to only want to wear oversized tops and the bare minimum on his bottoms around whenever he decided to flop onto Michael for attention, but doing it in front of a potentially obsessive mutt with an attitude problem? He wasn't having it. Michael went out to the local tree nursery and bought a few plants tall enough to cover the entire bay window, then set them up and left it at that. Charles seemed confused at first, chewing the plants some before asking him why there were there.

"To keep you safe. I don't like people looking in at you while you bathe. What if they try to break in?"

"We have insurance, and I don't think the dog across the street would allow anyone to get into this house. He's always watching out for us, Michael. You really should trust him more. He's one of our friends," Charles chided, his thumbs going to the waistband of his shorts. He slipped them off and took his spot at the window to utilize what little space remained and started to clean. As much as Michael wished that he would do that in his own room, he was thankful that the amount of voyeurs would decrease.

Erik the dog, on the other hand, nearly stomped over to the house across the street when the plants went up. His day had started out pretty normal for the most part, with him waking James to inform him that he was going to go out for a run before coming home to set the table for breakfast. They ate, James went out to get the paper and do some stuff at work, and Erik stayed home to protect their property. He sat at the window and watched the cat next door go about his day, playing with things he shouldn't or reading his master's books. The cat seemed rather intelligent in addition to being beautiful, with pretty blue eyes and the most flexible legs Erik had ever seen. His nubby tail wagged when the cat flopped onto his back on the cushion at the window, pulling up his shirt to expose his pale belly to the sun. Erik wondered if he would burn. Maybe he could go over and offer to help rub sunscreen on him just in case.

He'd decided to remain at home, poking at his own hind paws. They were nothing special compared to the soft pads of the cat's feet, which he'd found himself fantasizing about touching more often than he'd like to admit. No respectable dog would allow themself to fall in love with a little tease of a cat, but Erik had given up on being respectable after the first time he'd seen the cat six months ago. If he were less prideful, he would have gone over and asked the cat what his name was and if he'd like to go out chasing birds sometime. Erik pulled himself up to go outside and look around in the back yard. If the cat caught him watching, he'd probably tell his owner to do something about the creepy dog next door who kept watching him. Then again, the cat did seem to stare straight at him with a big grin whenever he saw Erik watching him bathe, and the way he curled in his master's lap when he knew Erik could see him on a man who looked similar to the dog made him think that maybe the cat knew exactly what he was doing. Erik was going to go have a long drink of water and clear his head, go out into his and James's yard to have a run and play ball on his own, and when he came in maybe he'd have more courage to go talk to the cat.

Then the plants showed up. He'd just had a nice, long run around the yard and reluctantly showered so that he wouldn't smell up the apartment, but when he'd redressed and gone to check the window after James returned he was in shock. He'd just been thinking about the cat using that lovely tongue to lick the drops of water from his neck with a thumping heart when his view was rudely blocked by the plants. Erik made exasperated noises, looking to James for an answer only to find that he was too busy with a script to notice his pet's panic. He peered out the window again, finding the plants still there.

The human must have put them there to hide that he was having his wicked way with Erik's cat. He started to growl. How _dare_  he take advantage of his pet. He was no better than the other humans in Erik's mind, always vying for a peek at his lovely mate and locking him away so he didn't have to share. When he snarled, James was on his way to the kitchen and froze at the frightening sound. He furrowed his brow and watched Erik before he spoke.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Cat," Erik managed. His mind was too focused on trying to look for the cat between the bars and leaves, just barely seeing the tips of pink furred toes over some of the leaves. As his face went red and he prayed that he wouldn't get spritzed by James forinappropriate behavior, he wished he had the power to move the plants.

"Cat? What ca-ooooh, cat." James finally looked out the window, sighing. "Right. You've been watching Michael's cat for the last six months. I don't see what the big deal is about it, he's just a cat, Erik. There are tons more around here that you can watch." Of course, he didn't think it would be the same. He'd heard Michael complain about the way people stood around and gawked at his pet, and while James was certain that the cat did have his own charms about him, he didn't really see the big deal about it. So the cat might have be indecent when it came to cleaning, a lot of them were. It wasn't like that one was any better looking than others, probably less attractive in his opinion since it looked like a clean shaven version of himself. Still, Erik had watched him every day and glared at anyone who seemed too interested in him, just as he did now that James had said his beloved subject was "just a cat."

"He isn't just _any_ ;cat, he's the cat I want to make my mate. With the two of us together, the neighborhood will finally have some dignity instead of being full of human scum. Right now, there's only one human who passes muster, and the man who owns my mate is one who should learn from him. James, you need to go over there and give him a lesson or two." James burst into laughter, which usually made Erik feel happy, but now that he was being mocked it only made him bristle.

"You're joking!" He giggled for a little longer, the smile dropping from his face when he realized that his dog was entirely serious. "You're not. Erik, Michael is fine. He doesn't need any lessons, but if it'll make you feel better I will talk to him about letting you meet his cat if it'll get you out of the mindset that the neighborhood isn't safe if you can't watch him lick his balls from the living room."

"Thank you. Now hurry up." Erik tried to push him out of the door, ignoring James's protests until he finally succeeded. "Don't come back until you've scolded him like that. I believe in you," he threw in, not entirely confident in James's ability to take on a man who was probably Erik's equal. James was small, like the cat, and sort of cute. He stuck around this home for so long only because James seemed to need someone around to protect him, but when he was angry Erik always reconsidered that claim. Being unsure of what kind of guy this "Michael" was, he still felt that he'd done good in giving him advice before kicking him out and locking the door behind him.

James would have just left Michael a text or note asking him to do something about their pets, but seeing as Erik had locked him out without his phone, he had no other choice besides knocking on the door and talking to him in person. He'd always wanted to go over to Michael's for a drink or bring him over for dinner, but either they were both busy or Erik was having trouble adjusting to his new home with James. Then there were the rumors that Michael had been sleeping with his cat, which he'd never gotten a clear answer for until Michael aggressively denied it at one of the awards show parties when someone brought it up. He tried to make it clear that the cat was just a companion and someone to keep his house in order when he had to be gone, just like James's dog. The thought of their pets becoming close was a little odd, because while he'd heard of same-sex pet matings across every breed in a species, he'd never seen two pets of a differing species becoming anything more than friends. Erik was intent on making it happen, though, and if it worked then James would at least have a good reason to talk to Michael outside of work. He squared his shoulders, cleared his throat, and knocked on the door. Instead of the owner getting the door, however, a half dressed cat peeked out at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go get Michael right away. He's making dinner right now, and unless you want to see a half naked cat walking about I think it's best if you stay out here." The cat smiledamiably at him, his collar proudly proclaiming that his name was Charles. It really was a lovely little collar, and James was relieved to see that Charles's clothing looked nothing like any of Michael's wardrobe despite seeming utterly spoiled rotten.

"Not anything I haven't seen before, to tell the truth. You actually, uh, look pretty similar to myself, you know what I mean?" They looked one another over, Charles purring with delight.

"I can tell. Maybe that's why Michael always wants me to dress more appropriately, or at least why he is keen to keep me away from his leather. He likes your bike." Charles smiled coyly,  allowing James inside while glancing at the window of the house across the street. The dog was watching him again, making his tail flicker and curl with interest. "You're James, right?"

"Yeah," he stepped inside, looking around and taking in the delicious scent of food cooking in the kitchen. His stomach growled. "You're the cat I keep hearing about. Charles?" There was a nod as Charles bent to put his shorts back on and lope away to the kitchen on dainty paws. James wondered how interested his friend might be in him if he were as cute as his cat. There was the sound of a minor crash from the kitchen before Michael peeked out and made his way to James.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah, actually, I came over to talk to you about you cat." Charles's ears twitched with interest when he was mentioned, but his master blocked him from rushing over to James for attention.\

"Look, I'm really sorry that you had to see him showing everything to everyone from your living room. I tried to tell him to stop that, but you know, cat's just do what they want. That's why the plants are there." His face steadily reddened, watching James tug at his red beard. Charles mewed at him in protest, still trying to go around him to worry James.

"It's really not about that. My dog, Erik, he's always looking over here at Charles. At first I thought it was an aggression thing, but then he said something to me today that made me realize that it's far more serious than that. I don't know that you'd be interested in them having a few play dates or something, but it'd help get Erik off the notion that he wants to, erhm, how to put this..."James scratched the back of his head. "He wants to mate with your cat."

"What?"

"Really?" The humans turned their attention to the excited cat, who'd somehow escaped Michael's barriers and barreled towards the door with a yowl. His pupils were wide as he scratched at the knob trying to open it, James and Michael both still trying to make sense of what was going on. Charles soon yowled again, his back arching and tail bristling in frustration. "Bloody dog runs past here every day, watches the little shows I put on and THEN has the nerve to send his master over to collect me for him instead of marching over here like the noble breed he is to mate with me himself? Michael, save me dinner, I'll be back as soon as I've worn this pup down." He flung the door open and let them watch as he strutted straight up to James's door, then as he pounced Erik to the floor before the dog kicked the door shut. Michael and James were left alone now, their pets probably getting up to all sorts of trouble in James's place. At least they didn't have to worry about an accidental litter coming from this.

"Well," Michael piped up, "would you like to have dinner with me? We could talk about pets, I guess."

"I think I'd rather talk about bikes, maybe have a ride on yours with you," he dared. "But yeah, I'd love to have dinner."

By the end of the day, Michael and James had taken the plants and put them outside in yard before hopping on the couch together, and Erik and Charles were curled up in Erik's bed after enthusiastically proving to one another that they wanted to be mates. Every day after that, when their owners were at work or out on a date, they'd sit in the window and watch one another eagerly. Charles would start undress and lower his ears until Erik rushed over to tend to his mate's needs, and ever since then Michael never had to worry about people looking in at his cat.

He did have to worry about extras on set trying to get their hands on his boyfriend's butt, but that is an entirely different story.


	6. The mighty do not fall when they can bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter: for [groovyphilia](http://groovyphilia.tumblr.com), who wanted DoFP!Charles with Dragneto. It ended up darker than I planned and still kind of nsfw. humiliation kink, a bit of consent abuse, and a little messing with canon but by now that's all I can expect with DoFP.

Being paralyzed does nothing to hinder Charles's skills as a pick up artist. He still has his charms and men and women alike find themselves attracted to the confident quirk of the corners of his mouth and pretty words. The world knows all about mutants, and yet they are unaware of who Charles Xavier is when compared with the terrorist threat that is the great Magneto.

But oh, how the mighty do fall when offered the chance to slip into something open backed, tight, and short. How they measure their steps and stretch their legs in long strides to show off miles of leg encased in nylon and silk while balanced in pretty patent leather pumps when they know the whole room is watching. The mighty will let their gaze fall upon the thinning and chair bound man that they pass on their way to the bar with interested, knowing, guilty eyes as they curl their fingers in a feathered lock of their wig's hair. Charles will let the mighty one indulge in a look and let his gaze rest at the focal point between Charles's unresponsive and bell bottom dressed legs, and he will slap him with the memory of his former interest with a bitter grin into his tumbler. It's been years since Magneto has even dared to look at him in the same manner Erik did, and somehow showing up in a mockery of Charles's post-graduate fantasies seems to give him the gall to try again.

Charles tips his head back and lets the liquid slip down his throat with ease. His lips purse at the burn, then at the secondhand taste of bitter salt at the back of his throat. He turns to glare at the man in drag perched on a stool with his lovely legs crossed so prettily. The anger almost tastes as bitter as the memory of his own come being playfully licked off his former lover. Magneto knows how to play dirty and how to use the Professor's own words against him when they pass one another during the fights that break out between their teams, never fearing that Professor X will be able to retaliate with the barrier of his helmet there to protect him. Erik Lehnsherr, however, has always been particularly sensitive to Charles's touches be they mental or physical. He thrives on such attentions and amplifies that need through Magneto, but just as it has been made evident in that moment, Erik is willing to let himself be vulnerable to get it while Magneto will not.

The mighty fall only when they are taken down. They have the choice to let themselves be defeated, but it is up to their opponent to recognize the signs and take their chance. Charles watches Erik shift on his stool, the hem of the dress riding up. His stockings are topped with thick white bands that attach to a black strap, and that's all the surrender he needs. Charles leaves his glass at his table and makes his way to the bar just as Erik starts to stand and straighten his dress, stopping him with a hand just at the start of his thigh under a rounded cheek. His thumb caresses the curve where shy lace gently clings to the skin before his palm slides up to runch up the black fabric. The whole bar can see Erik's pale ass or watch Charles tighten his grip around the flesh if they so desire, but they are too busy with their own games to notice the strange diplomacy between the two.

After all, no one wants to watch the mighty fall when they've given into defeat at the hands of someone they deem as being inferior. There isn't a human who wants to see Magneto fall at the hands of Xavier peacefully, and they won't see it now. Erik attempts to straighten his dress again, watching Charles as he tosses his head to rearrange his hair while waiting for his next move. He flinches more from the sound of the slap on his cheek rather than the sensation, waiting for the recognition of the other bar patrons to fill his thoughts. Charles has him wide open, projecting just the surface of their minds for him. They wait, breathing together, but no one seems to notice. Just like always and after all those years that left Charles as bitter and aching as he is now, Erik is cocooned in his protection and attention. It means that while Charles could have let all else see him make a fool of himself, he hasn't, and yet all the same he never let him know until that very moment. His skin feels hot as it stings from the impact and warms even further as Charles shoves the dress the up Erik's hips and the lace panties down once he frees them from the cage of straps and silk. He watches Charles slowly slide it back down his thighs once the stockings are once again in order, the delicate bit of lace innocently lying in his lap.

Erik allows himself to be pushed back onto the stool to sit as his legs are gently spread apart. The coolness of the plastic against his balls surprises him. Surely the dress wasn't that short when he'd put it on earlier, but leave it to Charles to distract him into shifting enough to make it ride up again. It has to be the way those sturdy fingers trace little circles into the skin on the insides of his thighs that does it. He mentally counts how many times he feels the nails complete their circuit and how long it takes for Charles to finally smile. It only lasts seconds, but that's more than enough when he recognizes that it was accompanied by a light chuckle reminicent of the first time Charles had conjured up the image of him in a dress. The tracing turns to rubbing, and Erik shifts to open himself to Charles more than he has in years. He watches, waits, and obeys when Charles gives him the barest of mental nudges to lean down. Erik hunches over and allows Charles to cup his jaw in a hand, the other tightly wrapped around the pilfered underwear. His hair has grown long and his once clean shaven face has been allowed to bear a beard, which scratches against Erik's skin when Charles's cheek brushes by his on the way to whisper into his ear. He waits for Charles to speak, for while Magneto has had many conversations with Xavier, Erik has not had a moment this intimate with Charles since the beaches of Cuba. Erik closes his eyes, memorising the singing of the iron in Charles's blood and the scent of cheap scotch on his breath.

"Only good boys should be allowed to wear white, Erik, and good boys don't just take what they want and go about their business. If they did, they'd just get what's pure and clean far too bloodied to be salvaged." There is a flash of bright sand, the baking of heat against Erik's brow, and the sight of the very fingers that are retreating from under his skirt soaked in blood. Charles's heat retreats as he does, and Erik finds himself alone on the stool in the bar. He can't sense Charles or his chair anywhere aside from the lingering presence in the back of his consciousness. Something about it makes his stomach feel heavy and sick with fear, and he remembers something about the Charles he had just seen that night. Before, when Charles was his and their disagreements were only healthy debates between friends, he'd always worn white beneath his suits. Underneath any darkness, he proudly displayed his unsullied side.

The Charles of the bar wore a red shirt patterned with a playful white like some sort of small snake pretending to be it's non-threatening kin. As his current dress was to the Erik of old, the shirt was of a similar shade to the first incarnation of Magneto's uniform. Erik searched the bar once again for Charles, reminding himself of how no one had even seen their exchange while he was present and probably had hardly even noticed that the great Magneto was in a dress before humans. Now Charles was nowhere to be seen and Erik was still seated at the chair with his legs freely parted, just as he had been left. They would know who he was when they could finally see him, and like every human before he would be at their mercy. Fighting back doesn't bother him, but the humiliation of explaining that he fell into his current predicament while attempting make amends with someone he'd viciously wronged in another one of their disagreements is too much to bear. His Charles won't leave him like this, he knows it. Charles is good. Charles will accept this apology and his surrender in this battle. He'll understand that Erik didn't mean to leave him broken and vulnerable and have the mercy to not make the same mistakes in that very moment.

It's the return of the chuckle that makes Erik's blood run cold. He's half sure that the bartender's eyes met his in the split second he looks behind him for the source. He hears the murmur of his confused thoughts trying to make sense of what he'd seen out of the corner of his eye, and just as Erik is about to quietly offer a plea for Charles to spare him, he listens to Charles's final words as his presence starts to slip from the minds around the bar.

_"It's a blessing that I'm no longer such a good boy either. I don't think I'd be able to compete against you if I were."_

Erik holds his breath and keeps his attention on the thoughts being streamed into his mind that waver between a fixation on white lace and himself stripped bare and bowed before Charles. He prays that they are still the private fantasies of his once lover and not the memories that have been implanted into the minds of the humans who may at any moment turn their attention onto him.


	7. Cute as a Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW Chapter: once again for groovyphilia after blatantly anoning about button quail fic. Charles is Erik's pet button quail who insists that Erik is his mate. If this sounds something straight out of Hatoful Boyfriend then it should be pretty obvious which bird makes me cry the most whenever I try to play it.

If there was one thing that people would doubt about Erik Lehnsherr, it had to most definitely be the fact that he was nurturing and fond of small animals. Not all small animals, because there was only so much patience he could have for a cardinal swooping into his house and struggling to get out when the window was wide open, but the occasional troubled duckling or lost bunny would sometimes find itself in his care until it could be released again or given to a rescue. Erik was quite content to keep his secret for eternity and retain his reputation for being thorny had it not been for a rescue he made a few months ago that had chirped his little way into becoming a permanent resident in his apartment and therefore required some warning to guests so that he wouldn't be stepped on. 

He'd only made his usual run to his local farm supply store to pick up some feed for a few chicks he adopted after the Easter overflow at his local shelter when he heard the faintest cheep coming from a shelf of chick feed. At first glance, nothing seemed to be there, just large bags of powdered food in their place. Erik warily shrugged and started off again, but once the noise started up again, he began moving bags. He was met with an excited chick who was small enough to fit in a pill bottle, a cowl of brown baby down spreading down its back and the top of it's wings with the rest of its body a generic chick yellow. It was very out of place and probably more than a little lost, but Erik couldn't remember seeing any chicks like it anywhere else in the store, for sale or otherwise. Maybe an employee would know what to do with it better than he would if he left it with them, he thought, and so he picked it up very carefully to take it to someone.

His undoing came swiftly after when the tiny chick gave the sweetest little peep and settled in his hand as if it was certain that they were going home together. Erik always swore that the bird had smiled whenever he recounted the moment, but he could never be sure since his immediate next action was to ease the baby bird into his coat pocket before heading straight to the section of the store where the carriers were stocked. That was the afternoon that Erik had been chosen by a little button quail he later named Charles, and two weeks later when he was due to give away his chickens he caught himself hiding him away right after the adoptees had already left. Charles had made himself Erik's roommate and in his own bird brain his mate, finding no greater happiness than when Erik was around to follow. Once his down had fallen away to reveal chocolate and white plumage and his beak lightened to a soft pink, he took to passing mirrors as often as he could and preening himself before Erik until he had his head stroked and a word or two of praise.

Charles was enamored with his human, constantly cawing, squeaking, and cheeping whenever he was near to be picked up or paid attention to. If Erik was working from home, Charles needed to be there to nibble on his pens and dragging his documents away whenever he was too overworked. When Erik showered, Charles demanded that he be able to sit on a towel in the sink to watch him, and when he got ready for bed the bird had to have full reign over how much floss he got to use in comparison to the amount he could play with. Erik found the greatest mystery to be Charles's refusal to allow him to make his own meals if he didn't have something around to care for. The button quail would start off with a growling caw until he was allowed onto the counter to nibble at some vegetation or knock over spices, but as soon as Erik's hand touched a knob he would jump up as if he'd been startled. This worried Erik enough to distract him because while Charles never hit his head, it seemed as though the bird did it on purpose every time. Charles would start crying afterwards until Erik settled on returning to the living room and ordered take out, and when the delivery man knocked on the door Charles was happy to scurry and bob his way to the door to greet them.

It just didn't make sense. Why wouldn't Charles allow for him to make his own food if he wasn't fostering some other creature? Maybe Charles wanted a mate, he considered, prompting him to try bringing a couple female buttons into their home. The little brown hen interested Charles for a couple of days, but aside from cheeping alongside her he didn't exhibit any signs of wanting to mate. His other option, a white hen, wanted nothing to do with him aside from being a bit of a bully, and when Erik found the girls trying to mate and raise clutches together he simply laughed at his poor bird's failed attempts and rehomed them together. His aversion to the sight of Erik cooking only worsened.

Erik's quail didn't want a mate, didn't want him to cook, and soon after started to lose weight. Charles was a tiny bird to begin with, so the sudden weight loss made him lethargic and stressed. His feathers started to fall out, and the balder he grew the sicker Erik felt. He felt like he'd failed his little pet the most when Charles struggled to drag himself to the door when Erik returned from work or whenever he offered to allow Charles to eat meal worms from his palm without success. 

"Charles, these are your favorite. These and ladybugs, which I will order as soon as possible if you so much as nibble on one," he pleaded. The bird weakly chirped, resting his head on Erik's fingers. "What do I have to do to get you to eat?" The bird couldn't answer him, of course, meaning that he would probably never know until it was too late. He was starting to think that he would have to submit to finding a new home for Charles where he would be happier even if it broke his heart, but he loved his bird too much to allow him to die from improper care. 

Erik settled Charles into a nest of towels on his desk and left the worms in a nearby bottle cap so that he could scour the internet for answers and classifieds, listening to the quiet peeps coming from his bird. His usual forum was his first stop to place an inquiry about rehoming, knowing that the response would be great there since Charles was practically a celebrity in the bird community. Erik made a post on Charles's blog next, the screen in front of him blurring as he typed on. He had to open a separate tab to keep his resolve, scrolling through the collection of photos he'd taken and posted every Tuesday of Charles getting into some sort of trouble. The latest one was of the quail nestled in his hair attempting to preen him as he napped on the balcony, a candid taken by his neighbor and posted by her whizkid boyfriend after hacking into the account.

The desk was soon wet with tears as Erik bowed his head. He couldn't get rid of Charles, but the bird would die if he continued to care for it. He wasn't giving him all he deserved to have, but he'd thought he was so happy before. Erik believed that Charles had chosen him that day, and he wasn't sure what he had done to change the bird's mind but it had to be bad. 

"What's wrong with me, Charles? What can I do to make it better?" He was surprised to get a chirp in reply, and more so to feel a gentle tug at his hair. As he glanced up, he saw Charles standing weakly before him with a cocked head, and then he watched as his bird pluck a worm from the cap and offer it to him. It was confusing until Charles cawed and nudged it closer to Erik, and then it dawned on him. He'd heard of such behaviors, but never expected it from Charles when he himself wasn't a bird. Of course, Charles would hardly understand that when Erik continued to bring home little birds and baby animals all the time.

Charles wasn't unhappy with Erik, in fact it was the exact opposite. He was in love with him and saw him as his mate, which Erik didn't help in dispelling because he kept bringing young around for them to raise. When there were chicks around, Charles had always been ready to assist Erik in feeding them, but with birds the male often brought his hen a little extra food to give her the strength to produce more eggs. Since Charles had never seen Erik with eggs (he felt that it was cruel to let the bird watch him cook them, pulling them from his diet as soon as Charles had expressed interest in monitoring), he probably thought that Erik didn't have the strength to lay them and took it upon himself to eat less so he would more to eat. 

A squirming worm was placed into his hand before Charles waited expectantly for him to eat it. Erik grimaced, but if it was going to help his bird feel more secure in his ability as a mate and help him to recover, he would have to do it. He placed it on his tongue and swallowed, exciting Charles into cheering with a squawk before getting him two more. When it was said and done, Charles had him eat all six before allowing Erik to feed him, gobbling every worm up before burying his head in his food bowl. The fix had been just that simple and Erik felt like an idiot for not noticing, but Charles seemed to return to his normal jovial disposition once the ritual had been completed. Maybe he would be able to cook now if he just let Charles offer him some food and in exchange brought home some eggs, although he would try to coax Charles out of insisting he ate bugs. He wouldn't have to get rid of his beloved button after all and proudly posted everywhere that no one would be getting his bird since he'd found a fix. Charles had made his way onto Erik's lap to nap, unaware that there had ever been much else of a problem outside of his own crisis.

With the introduction of an incubator and a couple of eggs every few weeks, Charles was content to let Erik eat as long as he was permitted to bring him a crunchy noodle or pecan here and there. The button chicks hatched and remained in their care for a couple of weeks before Erik adopted them out, and with a cycle of them Charles was hardly bored and rarely mourned the loss for more than a few hours before realizing his mate was going to go do something without him and their children. Now when he showered, Erik had to put at least six quails into the sink on a towel and a hoard of squeaking birds trailed beside him when he went to the door to pay for his take out. But every time Charles cooed at him and nestled in his hair once the chicks had been put up for the night, waiting for his praise and a pet, Erik couldn't say that he didn't think his bird was worth all the trouble.


	8. You'll find me in the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik scouts out Shaw's other club and meets a very interesting informant. Canon AU ficlet in which Erik and Charles meet in a very different manner. 
> 
> written for yuuyamiartist on tumblr _ages_ ago under anon, then tweaked just a little

Shaw's newest club was underground and attracted nearly as many men as the Hellfire did while being almost twice as illegal. Erik had to learn its secrets, and with that he donned his best dove grey suit before heading out to Westchester. His wallet was stuffed with as much cash as he could carry, part of it going into food and a room while the rest was saved for tipping the doorman to get inside an innocent looking brick structure. Once he was in, he understood how Shaw was making a profit.

On one wall, there was a row of curtained off rooms, presumably full of beds for clients to be serviced by one of the attendants if they chose. The bar was on the opposite side of the room, and on the upper level there was a stage where a young man in an over-sized button up shirt and socks crooned out some love song. From what Erik could tell, he was the most dressed out of all of the waiters in the club, the rest in an assortment of costumes ranging from highly erotic to scraps of fabric strategically placed to cover their genitals. A few nearly broke their necks to get to Erik, but he found himself being led to a table by a brunet in blue satin shorts dressed like a male Playboy bunny. Erik sat in the plush chair that was offered to him and allowed the man to sit on his lap.

"Isn't your hair a little too dark for you to be a Playboy bunny?" He couldn't help reaching around to feel for a fluffy tail or squeezing firm flesh, even if he knew he had a job to do. There weren't any rules against enjoying himself when he was his own boss. The man's plump red lips turned up as he pushed his hair back and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"I didn't think you were quite fond of blonds, unless this is your cue for me to leave you to someone else." Someone dropped off a martini for Erik as his companion straightened his cuffs and waited for Erik to shake his head. Funny how the drink had arrived so soon after he'd settled himself, almost as if he knew. Erik was only somewhat suspicious, but he didn't want the man to feel the same way towards him and alert Shaw. 

"Not at all, you'll do nicely. I happen to like a nice boy with pretty eyes and a round ass."

"Most do when they want something without having to worry about getting a woman pregnant or worrying her father. Something about having a good view from the front and the back." The man was testing him now, fishing for answers about Erik. He wasn't really interested in much of any of that were he to be entirely honest, but he could reconsider for the answers he wanted and someone who would prove to be a challenge. Just as he reached for his glass, the waiter picked it up to hold it to his lips for him. Erik drank, locking his eyes on the man's until he was finished.

"I also like a boy who knows how to use his mouth to shut me up without having to get me out of my suit." Now the man smiled, sipping from Erik's drink wryly. "Since you can probably do both better than anyone else in here, will you give me your name?" He considered it for a moment as he ruffled his hair again, the other hand setting the drink down to reach for Erik's hair. It was eased out of it's slicked back style with a grin.

"Charles."

"Fits the accent. Wonder why you didn't do the sexy teacher act."

"Tuesdays are the sexy professor. Fridays are the nights when I have to look like a centerfold. Is that the night when you pretend to be a business man?" Charles licked his lips, eyeing one of the rooms. "Or are you a banker, Mr. Lehnsherr?" Erik's expression hardened as Charles hopped off his lap.

"I work in information, actually. I'm sure it's a profession you wouldn't understand, but someone else might." The cuff links on Charles's cuffs tried to make their way towards Erik as his anger mounted. The man was most likely playing him, especially with the mocking way he reached to cup Erik's cheek and chuckle. He climbed back into Erik's lap to straddle him, kissing his temple.

"Oh, my friend, I completely comprehend your situation." Charles reached down to rub Erik's inner thigh slowly. "Information is a tricky business. So many people you can and can't trust with certain data. If I had all that stress, I'd have to have someone take care of me too." His kisses traveled down to Erik's lips before he trapped the bottom one between his teeth to tug. "Come on. Why don't you let me take you somewhere a little quieter?" Erik's trousers felt tighter and he could see Charles's deep blue eared headband starting to slip as he rutted against Erik's hip. He nodded quietly, knowing that Charles would get something out of him one way or another. Either way, he would leave the club having to make a new start on finding Shaw, and he wasn't about to let the rest of the night be an utter failure. After moving from his lap again, Charles pulled Erik out of his seat and across the room to a cubicle with a bed, pulling the curtain shut and latching it. The ears were the first to go, Charles approaching Erik to bounce up on his toes for a kiss. The feeling of someone breaching his mind the same way Shaw's telepath did alerted him to the fact that someone had been monitoring him the entire night and would make their attack while he was at his most vulnerable. He was surprised to feel his fear starting to subside against his own will.

_'I know you're near, telepath. Show yourself!'_ If Erik knew one thing about mind readers, he was sure that they weren't fond of mental shouting. Charles flinched against him, nipping sharply at his tongue in retribution. He was the telepath and Erik was right where he was wanted.

_'Shhh, Erik. Calm your mind, you aren't alone in here. Shaw has this whole place bugged while he's in Vegas and his teleporter checks the tapes every hour. If you want to talk, you've got to make it seem like we're conducting business other than me being your informant. Think of this as getting wine on the house with your main course.'_ Charles gasped when Erik tugged him back by his hair to assault his throat with love bites, then whimpered at the leg that snaked between his. The friction added to the sensation of the head of his cock gliding against and wetting the satin of his shorts. "Why don't we get in bed?"

"If we get in bed, you're not leaving for the rest of the night," threatened Erik. "You promised to take care of me, so that's what I expect. I'm a man with a great need in the moment."

"Then you've chosen well." Short work was made of Erik's tie, but once he reached for the buttons of Erik's coat he was stopped. A peek into Erik's mind brought heat to his face and a purse to his lips. "What's the matter, Mr, Lehnsherr?"

"I'd rather enjoy you slowly. No need to rush." Although he urgently wished to know everything about Shaw that Charles had to offer him, Erik's desire to actually have an intimate moment with someone like him in a peaceful setting was just as strong. To him, Charles was just as lovely as every other man had noted, and yet his power over the minds of others made him dangerous. He was someone to be feared and he wasn't afraid to offer his body to whomever wanted to have him because he had total control of the situation. This was someone Erik couldn't break or endanger no matter how hard he tried unless he himself wished to have his mind wiped, and that demanded his respect. Well, that and Charles's natural charms and handsome looks had played a large part in drawing him in. If things went well, he could possibly even use Charles on his team and take him away from this sleazy place. Charles caught wind of his possessiveness and stepped forward to press his chest to Erik's with a nod. Slowly, Erik worked the cuffs and collar off with a nuzzle into Charles's neck.

_'Shaw is tracking you using Emma. They know I'm a telepath, but they don't think I'm as good as she is. Fortunately for me, I'm better than they give me credit for and appear to be twice as loyal. It helps when one hardly looks old enough to be an adult to begin with. Mmm, a little further up, darling...yes, there. That's wonderful.'_ He made sure that his soft moan would be just loud enough for the microphone to pick up, then drug Erik's hand down his bare chest with a pant. Pale and freckled skin was now ruddy from the tips of Charles's ears to the skin around his peaked nipples, and when Erik noticed he bent his head to greedily lap at and tease them. Charles forced his squeak to sound frightened to distract from him moving Erik's hand under the leg of his shorts.

_'Are you going to be instructing me the entire time?'_

_'Only if you're as terrible as the others who've been here, or if you call me sugar. You have no clue how often I've had to fake it just to get out faster.'_

_'Then you don't have to worry any longer. I won't leave without making sure you get a good fuck in, sugar.'_ The groan of exasperation was overpowered by one of high arousal when Erik squeezed a handful of cheek and pressed dry fingers against the clenched muscle of Charles's ass. "Strip for me, Charles. Be a good boy and I'll give you what you need." Erik opened his jacket, tugged it off, and hung it up neatly on the coat rack in the corner as he waited for Charles to obey. The waistcoat and slacks remained, yet he took the chance to roll up his sleeves while watching Charles slip out of his shorts and head for the bed to present Erik with a tin of petroleum jelly from under the pillow. 

"Would you like to do the honors?" As Erik sidled up to the bed, Charles eagerly spread his legs and waited for Erik's fingers to brush against his bare knee. He shivered as they slid down further and wrapped around his erection to stroke it a few times, the part of Erik's mind that was open to him giving confirmation. They settled into a more comfortable position as the tin passed hands and Charles bit back an amused chuckled when Erik forced himself to resist using his mutation to open it. _'If you're as good as you say you are, then I don't know how much information you're going to get out of me.'_ Charles's hand wandered to the zip of Erik's trousers, his eyes seeking permission to open them. Erik nodded, sighing when the overheated head of his cock met the cooler air of the room while Charles licked his lips. _'And we_ definitely _won't get much talking done if you plan on putting that in me. I'm sorry, my friend, but I don't think I'm going be much help tonight.'_

_'As long as you're of some service, I don't think the night will be a complete waste.'_ A foreign sensation of thrilled heat shot down the back of Erik's neck when his slicked fingers pressed against Charles's hole and started to rub, the telepath's eyelids fluttering already. _'If it helps, I'd say to get as much out now as you can before things get too heated. I can already feel you in my mind.'_ The first finger easily breached the tightness of Charles's body, drawing a groan from him when Erik curled it. 

_'Shaw's planning on pitting the Russians and the American's against one another in a nuclear arms race. Not that they aren't already at that point, he just wants to speed up the process for his own gain. Something about exterminating all humans to have a world full of mutants, but the blast of the bombs he's planning on having both sides detonate are powerful enough to annihilate everyone on the planet who can't adapt to survive the radiation.'_ Charles shifted down onto Erik's finger and whimpered when he removed it to add more lubricant so that another could join it, his head lolling to the side to watch Erik. 

"You've never had a man open you up like this?"

"I have. It's never been this enjoyable, though." He ran his fingers through his hair, glimpsing a vision of Erik's fingers thrusting into him from his point of view. The muscle gave an experimental clench, Erik's face flushing a brighter red. "You've got long fingers. I like that."

_'That's all he's planning? What about his telepath and teleporter? Do they have ulterior motives?'_ Another thrust onto his fingers made his cock twitch eagerly. Erik huffed through his nose, reaching up to unbutton his shirt collar a little more. His suit was going to be ruined sooner than later if he could help it. Charles didn't answer him as quickly this time save for a mental distracted hum, but when he did the words were rushed and impatient.

_'No. They're just there for the job, henchmen like the other one. Will you hurry up and put it in already? I've told you all I know and I'd rather not talk about Shaw anymore.'_

"Harlot," Erik chuckled, watching Charles frown in a pout. "Everything about you screams it, you know. Pale skin, lips that match the red tip of your cock, the way your body begs to be fucked into...I could keep you like this all night and open the curtains to let everyone watch and want you." Instead, Erik leaned in and kissed Charles's shoulder sweetly. "Fortunately for you, I don't like sharing." _'And when I find something I want or need, I don't hesitate to take it if it makes things more interesting.'_

"I-If that's what you really want to do, go ahead. I'm yours." His lips pressed to Erik's temple and his legs opened a little wider for him, listening for the sound of skin on skin from Erik preparing himself to stop. Before Erik eased in, Charles hiked a leg over his hip to pull him closer and grasped his hair to brace himself. His thighs quivered once Erik was settled in, feeling so full and overstimulated in the moment that it bled over to his partner and throughout the club. Erik remained still, stroking Charles's hip until he'd calmed.

"Too quick?" Charles shook his head, sucking in a breath to help regain his control over his mind's reach. He anchored his thoughts to Erik's mind and urged him to continue with a sloppy kiss. The connection meant he could curl himself up against Erik's body and in his mind, nestling in the part that was obsessed with the thought of him. It as easier to bear the tauntingly slow thrusting when he could focus on the mumble of thought around him.

"Faster, please. Or at least touch me. I want you to." Erik's hand moved from his hip to the neglected head of his cock to thumb at the wet slit, still slick from preparing him. Pre-come leaked out as Erik angled himself for a particularly strong buck into Charles, who bit his lip to contain some noise.

_'Shaw's watching me use you without giving a thought to the fact that it's him I'm using instead. You're giving me everything I want without him even having a clue. I could give you the world once I have it out of Shaw's grasp, Charles. Everything you've ever wanted. A world where you'll be glorified, where everyone will love, respect, and fear you. Where you won't have to hide away incased in brick buildings where you offer up your body to dirty old men. I can do that for you, I'd love to.'_ Around them, the metal frame of the bed started to tremble and bend with the rhythm of their movements, the rapid slap on skin on skin growning as Erik's thrusts became more intense. _'I want you by my side, Charles, and when this is all over I will make sure you are not only my cohort, but my equal. We will rule together.'_ Erik shuddered at the clench of Charles's body around him as well as the burst of yearning in his mind. It was brilliant and hopeful, bringing a shine to the eyes of the man beneath him just before he hit his climax with a smile.

Charles knew better than to think that this man was some sort of saint, but the promise of a place where he wouldn't be harmed and would actually be able to make a real difference in the world was far more than Sebastian Shaw would ever offer him. Erik wanted to make him in to what would basically be a god, and while he wasn't interested in being more than that for anyone but a metallokinetic who lacked family of his own, being a legend was a good trade off. He was a little deluded but at least Erik seemed to have good intentions at the heart of things. It would take work, but it'd be worth it, and if anyone could compete against Emma's diamond mental blocks, it would be the two of them. Neither of them would have to do it alone, and in the end there was always the possibility of Erik sticking around for being more than just a co-leader. He pulled Erik in for a chaste kiss, cupping his face and pushing him over the edge with the tail end of his euphoria until he had emptied all of his seed into Charles. They pulled apart quietly, the fond smile still on Charles's lips as Erik watched him at a loss for words.

"That was wonderfully thrilling, Mr. Lehnsherr. I'd almost forgotten that you were a paying customer. Sadly, that isn't the case." On his back and thoroughly ravished, Charles didn't seem like someone who could drive a hard bargain. Erik was in the process of being proven wrong as he emptied his wallet. _'We'll talk more later. While I don't agree to everything you're wanting, I do enjoy the prospect of having more time with you and making a change. I can compromise for this one thing we want that's the same.'_ Charles sat up and gathered the soiled blankets up to his chest with a bat of his lashes, drawing a laugh from Erik with his coy act. "Thank you, sir. Please do visit again, I'll certainly be waiting for you." Erik zipped up his trousers and buttoned his jacket to hide the stains on his suit, then leaned in to kiss the top of Charles's head with a flourish of admiration. 

"I'll make sure of it. Goodbye, Charles." He made his way out of the club and out onto the street for a cigarette, reaching out to Charles's mind once again. _'After work, then?'_

_'Whatever you want from me, Mr. Lehnsherr. I'll be waiting, darling."_


End file.
